


On The Other Side From You

by shezzamozza



Category: Cutthroat Kitchen RPF, Good Eats RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezzamozza/pseuds/shezzamozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a joke shut the fuck up</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Other Side From You

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to hell

     Alton let out a whimper as he came all over his bed sheets. The tumult and heat of the orgasm left him, leaving him to notice his own heavy breathing and the darkness of his room, and the way the coldness of the room was accentuated by the way his perspiration was cooling him off. He realized his hand was covered in his own cum, but he only crudely wiped it off on his sheets and pulled his blanket, which was scrunched up to his side, over his own body. His breathing was still heavy, and though it had cooled off a bit, it began to become heavy and quick again. He didn't close his eyes, not yet. He would wait until the sobs overcame him, as he had been overcome just before with pleasure, before burying his head into his comforter. His lip began to quiver; he was too tired to stop himself from crying himself to sleep, and he was in his bed, alone, where nobody could see him in the vulnerable state he was in. He could never let anybody see him like this. There was only one person who Alton would ever allow to see him in this state. He was the reason why he feels these extreme switches between pleasure and pain every night. He was the reason why he was once such a carefree man, and had now become so melancholy and distant. He was the reason why his life had become black and white.

     Robert William Flay had come into his life and lifted him, and Alton had seen the most wonderful views he had ever seen in his life. Bobby had lifted him to the highest he could ever be, and he had a hand so gentle and strong in keeping him so high. Alton was in ecstasy. Euphoria, however, was his downfall, as Alton was like a pendulum, and Bobby had let go. It wasn't something that Bobby had chosen to do, as it was, in the end, Paula Deen who had caused him to vanish. Still, Alton was, after that moment, left alternating between joy and pain, and the joy could still never be the same as the joy he felt when he was with Bobby, as the pendulum swings closer to the bottom as it progresses and wastes his energy, and it could indeed be felt, as Alton was coming closer and closer to that stop. The moment when he would stop going upwards altogether was coming, and Alton knew it. He'd known it since he had felt Bobby's strength disappear; he'd known it since he had felt the binding of his heart fall apart.

     He whimpered into his comforter, and felt a hot tear roll down his cheek, which contrasted so greatly the dead coldness of his body. Slowly, his breathing quickened and his whimpers became sobs. His hands squeezed the sheets they were wrapped around, and he cried as hard as his body would allow him. So much resent filled his heart. Resent for Paula Deen, resent for Guy Fieri, hell, resent for everyone who has ever been in a cooking show. Cooking was Alton's passion, but it was what had got him in the end. Still, he didn't want to give up. Alton could never give up on cooking, and he could never give up on Bobby. He knew he could never defeat Paula Deen, but he could always have hope, even though that would never be enough to save Bobby. Alton covered his body with his sheet and comforter and allowed himself to sob as openly as he needed, because he so badly wanted to fall asleep and forget the pain he was in, even if there was a part of him that wanted to confront everybody he has ever met and try to fix everything. He was tired. He was so tired and he was so afraid of how he would turn out, and knew he could never have the energy or ability to stop these powers. So he cried and exhausted himself, and he slept.

_How could you leave me,_  
_When I needed to possess you?_  
_I hated you. I loved you, too._ _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed hell


End file.
